Une Deuxième Chance?
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Pouvons-nous donner une deuxième chance à la personne qui nous a brisé le cœur? (Clexa AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Une Deuxième Chance?**_

Pour Clarke, c'était un jeudi soir comme tous les autres. Elle était tranquillement au chaud, dans son lit, une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains.  
Pour Lexa, ce jeudi soir n'était pas commun. Elle était difficilement en train de refermer sa portière de voiture, dans la nuit glaciale de ce mois de décembre.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient loin d'imaginer que leur soirée n'allait pas tout à fait se terminer comme elles l'avaient prévu.

La brune avança, se frottant les mains bientôt congelées par la froideur de l'hiver; alors que la blonde bailla, se frottant les yeux bientôt fermés par la fatigue de la semaine.

La jeune brune savait pertinemment ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle avait répété des centaines de fois devant son miroir avant de finalement se lancer ce soir-là. Elle était enfin prête. Confiante, presque sereine, elle toqua à la porte d'entrée. Trois coups, comme à son habitude. Elle attendit quelques secondes et une petite tête blonde fit son apparition. Lexa se précipita alors pour ne pas oublier son discours, ou même se décourager.

 _Alors d'une traite, elle lui dit:_

"Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer ou même comment le faire. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été une championne en ce qui concerne les sentiments, tu as dû le remarquer quand on se parlait auparavant. Mais là c'est différent. Là, j'ai envie de faire un truc bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas revues. Tu m'as manqué tout ce temps. Ton sourire, ta voix, tes yeux magnifiques, tes petites fossettes, l'odeur de ton parfum sur mes pulls, tes caresses, tes baisers, ton corps. Tout m'a manqué... Tu vas penser que c'est soudain, mais je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte. J'ai besoin de m'ouvrir à toi, parce qu'après tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire parce que... J'avais peur. Peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir, peur de t'aimer alors qu'on venait à peine de faire connaissance. Peur de me perdre dans mes sentiments. Peur de souffrir. Peur de te faire fuir ou de te faire du mal. Parce que je me connais, je foire tout le temps mes relations amoureuses..."

 _Elle fit une petite pause pour reprendre sa respiration puis enchaîna:_

"Tu sais, je suis une dragueuse, j'aime plaire. Et souvent je finis par me lasser de mes conquêtes. Mais tu es différente. Tu es complètement différente. Tu es le genre de femme qui me fait tourner la tête. Tu es le genre de femme qui me met hors de moi quand je n'ai pas de réponse dans la minute, quand je te vois avec d'autres personnes susceptibles de te plaire, ou, quand tu me reproches des trucs. Parce que je sais pertinemment que tu peux trouver mille fois mieux que moi, c'est pas difficile, tu n'as qu'à sortir dans ta rue pour trouver des nanas bien mieux que moi. Et.. Je sais que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de fidèle, quelqu'un de sérieux, qui te rendra heureuse. Et ça me brise le cœur, parce que j'aimerais tellement être cette personne. J'aimerais tellement que tu vois à quel point je voudrais retourner en arrière..."

 _Lexa hésita une seconde puis continua:_

"J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être à tes côtés chaque jour, j'aimerais tellement venir te chercher, voir la surprise sur ton visage, t'emmener dans un endroit joli, t'inviter à manger, rigoler, te taquiner, te complimenter et voir apparaître la rougeur sur tes pommettes. T'entendre ronchonner, te prendre dans mes bras lorsque le vent soufflera et que tu auras froid. Effleurer du bout des doigts ta main et voir des frissons apparaître le long de ton bras. Te ramener chez moi et dormir à tes côtés. J'aurais sans doute du mal à m'endormir et je serais surement la première réveillée, alors pour parfaire ma surprise, je serais allée préparer le petit déjeuner puis je serais venue doucement t'embrasser l'épaule pour te réveiller."

 _Lexa ne voyait toujours pas de réaction de la part de la blonde, alors elle décida simplement de continuer._

"Mais la réalité me claque à la gueule et je me rends compte de tout ce qui nous sépare. Je me rends compte du nombre infini de personnes qui nous entourent, et je me dis que quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ma place, que finalement peut-être que la distance, même minime qu'elle soit, est une bonne chose. Parce qu'après tout ça, comme à mon habitude, je me serais lassée, j'aurais déjà eu plusieurs flirts. Et j'aurais trouvé une nouvelle cible à conquérir. J'aurais déjà eu le temps de foirer notre relation comme à chaque fois. Je sais que si tu aurais pris mon téléphone, tout se serait terminé aussi vite que le commencement. Tu aurais vu les messages d'autres nanas, tu m'aurais peut-être tapé avec tes petits bras, tu m'aurais insulté et je l'aurais mérité. Tu aurais sans doute pleuré et j'aurai eu honte de t'avoir fait ça. Parce que tu ne le mériterais pas, Clarke. J'aurai tenté de rattraper le truc, te dire que j'étais sincère et que je t'aimais réellement, ce qui au fond était vrai, mais tu aurais crié parce que j'aurais déconné. Tu m'aurais fait confiance et j'aurais brisé ton cœur. Comme je le fais à chaque fois... Ou bien..."

 _Lexa ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle reprit rapidement sa tirade._

"Ou bien... Peut-être que, pour une fois je me serais investie dans la relation...Peut-être que, j'aurai eu le courage d'assumer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, Clarke... Peut-être que, j'aurai été obnubilé par tes yeux bleus et que j'aurais oublié tout le reste. J'aurai pu recaler n'importe qui, j'aurai été fidèle, je t'aurai laissé briser ma coquille, parce que je t'aurai donné une confiance hors norme..."

 _Les yeux émeraudes de la brune commencèrent à s'humidifier._

"Et peut-être que, j'aurais pu te rendre heureuse Clarke... Peut-être que, tu aurais pu me rendre heureuse... Mais au fond je suis une froussarde, j'ai peur du sérieux, j'ai peur du concret. J'ai peur de mes sentiments. Comment faire lorsqu'on ne contrôle même plus son propre corps ? Alors oui j'ai paniqué quand tu as fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. J'savais pas quoi faire quand tu m'as embrassé. Quand j'ai vu ton regard, quand j'ai entendu tes paroles, je les avais répété encore et encore dans ma tête. Au début j'avais même pas envie de te répondre. Mon dieu, tu sais pas à quel point j'ai flippé. Je te plaisais, t'étais tombée amoureuse de moi. Tu pensais que je réagirais comment ? J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque, je me suis posée des milliers de questions. Mais quand je t'ai repoussé, je le savais. J'avais tout gâché. J'ai pris peur, j'ai préféré te dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Aujourd'hui, je regrette, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, devant ta porte d'entrée en pleine nuit. Parce que, depuis, notre relation est différente. Je sais que je suis maladroite, je l'ai toujours été. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ma lâcheté. Je le reconnais, j'ai été une grosse conne avec toi. Je t'ai rendu amoureuse pour au final te recaler. Mais tes sentiments m'ont fait peur, et je n'assumais pas tes pleurs. Mais maintenant, je suis prête. Tu joues la dure toi aussi, mais au fond, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je sais que je te plais toujours. Je sais que tu es encore amoureuse. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir."

 _Lexa était sûre d'elle. Dans un élan de confiance, elle termina:_

"Ça fait un moment que je réfléchis. Que je pense à toi, encore et encore. J'ai peut-être raté ma chance. J'ai peut-être tout foiré. Mais ce soir, oui ce soir, j'ai envie de te le dire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Clarke. Je te demande juste une chose, juste une deuxième chance. Je t'aime Clarke. Je suis prête. Je t'en supplie, juste une dernière chance..."

 _Lexa reprit son souffle, et lui sourit tendrement. Cependant son sourire se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine derrière la blonde qui venait voir si tout allait bien._

"Ça va, princesse, qui c'est qui frappe à cette heure?"

Lexa ouvrit sa bouche pour finalement la refermer, aussitôt, sans dire un mot. Elle avait compris. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tout faux. Alors, elle partit rapidement, ne laissant ni Clarke parler, ni aucune trace de sa visite nocturne. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'on la voit faible, ses yeux remplis de larmes et sa confiance brisée. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Oublier sa peine. Oublier cette soirée. Oublier Clarke.

Cependant, il y avait une chose que la brune ne savait pas: c'était que la voix féminine qui l'avait interrompu, n'était autre que celle de la meilleure amie de Clarke, venue réconforter cette dernière en cette période de fêtes de fin d'année...

* * *

 _ ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées*  
**  
Une suite, pas de suite? Voulez-vous savoir comment tout ça à commencer? Et comment ça va se terminer?_

 ** _Little Monkey._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Lexa s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route, les deux mains sur le volant, les larmes lui troublaient sa vision. Prise d'une rage incontrôlée, elle frappa son volant de toutes ses forces, appuyant quelques fois sur le klaxon. Cette nuit-là aucun autre véhicule ne roulait, elle était seule. Une fois épuisée de sa colère, elle se stoppa et mis sa tête sur son volant, laissant ses pleurs sortir. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, c'était Clarke. L'étudiante en médecine voulait s'expliquer avec la sportive, lui dire que c'était juste Octavia, sa meilleure amie, qui était venue lui tenir compagnie en ce mois de décembre. Le mois où son père fut décédé. Mais la brune éteignit son portable, elle ne voulait pas écouter les mensonges de la blonde. Elle était tellement déçue d'elle-même, d'avoir pensé que ça pouvait marcher, elles deux; d'avoir pensé que la petite blonde aux yeux bleus pouvait encore l'aimer après tout ce temps, d'avoir cru qu'en revenant, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Parce qu'avant, tout allait pour le mieux...

* * *

 _ **Quelques mois plus tôt.**_

Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans un fast-food. Lexa mangeait avec sa demie-soeur Anya. Elles avaient commandé et avaient commencé à manger leur frites. Anya plaisantait sur le comportement enfantin de sa petite soeur qui faisait le clown. Leur journée avait très bien commencé. Elle avait été faire les boutiques l'après-midi et la plus grande des deux avait invité la plus petite à manger. Anya rigolait des blagues de la brune. Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre.

«PUTAIN MAIS T'ES QU'UNE PUTAIN DE CONNE!»

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur ce monsieur. Il semblait assez jeune et passait sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, comme s'il allait se les arracher. La petite blonde la regarda, horrifiée. Elle commençait à partir et le jeune homme l'avait suivi, claquant la porte, faisant retourner une deuxième fois les regards. On pouvait les entendre se disputer de dehors. Personne n'avait réagis. Personne n'avait été voir si tout allait bien. Alors Lexa se leva et dit à sa soeur.

«Je reviens.»

Elle laissa son manteau et son sac dans le restau et suivit les pas des deux personnes. Elle écoutait attentivement les insultes et les cris des deux amis. La brune ne savait pas s'ils étaient en couple, frères et soeurs, ou juste amis. Mais, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'allait pas laisser la petite blonde se faire insulter de cette façon. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme pousser violemment la jeune femme, Lexa s'interposa entre eux deux.

«Ça suffit. Laissez-la.»

La brune aux yeux émeraudes avait gardé son calme. Elle était totalement détendue malgré la situation intense dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle croisa le regard noir du grand brun. Lexa voyait tout sauf de l'amour dans ses yeux marrons. Il lui cracha à la figure.

«Occupez-vous de votre cul, on ne vous a pas sonné ma copine et moi!»

Lexa ne vit pas le poing s'avançait près d'elle et ce choc la fit reculer. On pouvait entendre les cris de peurs mélangés aux pleurs de la blonde résonner dans la petite ruelle sombre.

«Finn arrête!»

Le sang coulait du nez de Lexa mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer le visage, non, elle avait préférée attaquer l'homme aux cheveux longs. Des coups directement placés au niveau du menton, de l'arcade et du nez. Assez pour faire chuter le dit "Finn". La blonde mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir sa surprise et son angoisse, mais on pouvait l'entendre retenir ses sanglots malgré tout. Lexa regarda sa victime au sol, se tordant de douleur. Elle prit la main de la blonde et la ramena au restaurant, là où sa soeur l'attendait, inquiète.

La semaine d'après, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées. Une amitié s'était installée. Son amie Clarke, avait quitté le bel homme violent et avait ré-emménagé chez sa mère. La blonde eu sa rentrée de classe et la brune avait repris le travail.

Un soir de septembre, Clarke rentra chez elle pour se reposer et commencer ses révisions. Elle avait voulu suivre la voie de sa mère, la médecine lui avait toujours plu. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était l'art. Elle passait le reste de son temps à dessiner, peindre et contempler des oeuvres. C'était son père qui lui avait fait partager cette passion. Cependant, depuis la mort de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas retouché à un seul crayon, ou pinceau. Comme si, son intérêt pour l'art avait été emporté en même temps que le corps de monsieur Griffin. Elle ferma son bouquin et se mit sous ses couettes. L'hiver approchait et de nature frileuse, Clarke n'appréciait guère le froid de la nuit. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement lorsque son portable vibra.

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Tu dors princesse? _00:41_

 **Message envoyé:** J'étais en train. _00:41_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Je t'ai réveillé? Tu veux que je te laisse? _00:42_

 **Message envoyé:** Non c'est bon. **:)** Pourquoi tu dors pas? _00:42_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Parce que tu n'es pas à mes côtés. **:P** _00:42_

 **Message envoyé:** Pff, t'es bête. **:P** Tu n'as qu'à venir. _00:43_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Ouuuh. Tu m'autorises à venir dans ton lit ? **:P** _00:43_

 **Message envoyé:** Pour dormir. Perverse! **;P** _00:43_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Profiteuse, c'est différent. **;)** _00:44_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Princesse? _00:45_

 **Nouveau message de Lexa:** Je suppose que tu t'es endormie. Bonne nuit, dors bien. **:)** _00:47_

Et lorsque le lendemain matin, la blonde se réveilla, elle lu les messages et se retrouva avec un sourire niais sur le visage pour toute la journée. Depuis qu'elle avait repris sa place bien confortable chez sa mère, Clarke n'avait pas revu la brune. La maison d'Abby Griffin étant bien trop loin du petit appartement de la brune. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres les séparaient et pourtant elle trouvait toujours un moyen de se parler, grâce aux réseaux sociaux principalement. C'est à ce moment là que les choses changèrent. Car pendant que Clarke tombait sous le charme et les tentatives de flirts de la brune, Lexa, elle, avait eu une relation avec un autre fille. Mais Clarke ne lui avait pas avoué ses sentiments, et Lexa ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Costia. La brune ne pensait pas en mal. Pour elle, Clarke était une fille géniale, elle l'appréciait énormément. Mais la distance faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à l'aimer d'avantage, car cela la rendrait faible et de toute manière, elle ne pensait pas plaire à la petite blonde. Alors elle s'amusa avec une autre brune qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. C'était bien plus simple, moins compliquée. Quant à Clarke, elle ne voulait juste pas s'ouvrir à la brune pour se faire refouler et passer pour une folle. Alors les deux jeunes femmes passèrent des jours et des jours avec cette relation basée sur de l'ambiguïté et de la drague derrière des petites phrases innocentes.

Jusqu'au jour où Clarke avait décidé de rendre visite à Lexa. Il était dix-sept heures passé. Lexa et Clarke avaient commencé à jouer à la console.

«Ahah, tu as cru pouvoir marquer aussi facilement?» ricana la brune.

C'était le seul moyen pour elles de ne pas se sauter dessus. Mais la partie de jeu se mit sur pause et Lexa questionna la blonde.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Les piles ne marchent pas?»

Clarke posa sa manette et regarda de ses yeux bleus, les yeux verts de son amie. Elle commença doucement.

«Il se passe quoi entre nous? C'est quoi notre relation pour toi?»

Lexa, mal à l'aise de la tournure de la journée, rigola pour se détendre.

«Tu cherches les problèmes, ahah.»

Elle n'eu qu'un simple léger sourire de la blonde.

«Je suis sérieuse, j'ai besoin de savoir, Lex'.»

Lexa posa alors sa manette et réfléchissait. Du moins, elle essayait. Elle avait des centaines de pensées en tête et tout se basculait. Elle stressait. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude, elle qui était d'habitude très sûre d'elle.

«On se taquine, on rigole, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, je sais pas. On est amies proches?»

Elle vit directement le faux sourire de l'étudiante qui, malgré ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa tristesse.

«Pourquoi Clarke?»

La brune s'était risquée de demander cette question. Mais la curiosité et sa fierté voulaient entendre les paroles de Clarke. C'était sans doute très égoïste de sa part. Clarke lui répondit simplement que c'était juste pour savoir. Alors Lexa haussa ses sourcils et redemanda pourquoi elle lui avait demandé cette question. Elle vit son amie soupirer et commencer à chuchoter.

«Parce que... Parce que je.. j'avais besoin de savoir... en fait, je pense à toi tout le temps. Toutes les nuits. Toutes les journées. Au couché. Au réveil. Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête. Je suis tombée sous ton charme. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Lexa. Et je pensais que, enfin, qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. Je vais cesser de te mentir, tu me plais Lexa, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser et de ne jamais te laisser.»

Il y avait un silence pesant, Lexa flippait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et son cerveau avait pris feu. Clarke était figée, totalement choquée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors, elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. Comme si ce baiser aller détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce baiser, réveilla en Lexa des sensations qui avaient été renié jusqu'ici. C'était donc pour ne pas se laisser influencer par son bas ventre que la brune repoussa la blonde. Et c'était donc pour cela que Clarke prit peur.

«Merde, je... J'suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû. Excuse moi. Désolée.»

C'était ainsi que Clarke était partie en courant et que Lexa était restée plantée là, incapable de bouger, totalement bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps.

Quelques temps après, les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris contact, elles avaient fait comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu. Elles repassaient des journées ensemble, à se chercher sans jamais se trouver; par peur sans doute. Elles avaient retrouvé une relation où elles pouvaient se faire des câlins, s'échanger des pulls, voler quelques baisers innocents, sans pour autant remettre la conversation gênante sur la table, sans pour autant se coller une étiquette, sans pour autant se questionner sur leur relation. Cela devait être leur plus grosse erreur. Parce qu'en jouant de cette façon, leurs sentiments devenaient de plus en plus forts sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en aperçoivent.

* * *

 _ **De retour au présent.**_

Lexa chassa ses souvenirs et essuya ses larmes. Elle enleva le frein à main de sa voiture et rentra chez elle. De son côté, Clarke avait demandé conseil à sa meilleure amie.

«J'en ai marre O'. A chaque fois elle me fait ce coup. Elle disparaît en me brisant le cœur en me repoussant et du jour au lendemain, elle revient avec son putain de sourire et ses yeux verts et me dit tout ça. Et moi, à chaque fois, je plonge dedans, la tête la première. Je retombe sous son charme et je m'en veux de l'aimer comme ça. Elle pourrait tout faire que je la pardonnerais et lui demanderais de m'épouser tous les jours, encore et encore.»

La belle brune souriait doucement sous les paroles de son amie. Elle savait que la blonde était raide dingue de Lexa. Clarke n'arrêtait pas de lui parler d'elle. Alors c'était avec aucun doute qu'Octavia répondit à sa meilleure amie, avec un grand sourire.

«Si Raven était là, elle te dirait: Va la voir, embrasse-la, saute lui dessus. Mais vu qu'elle n'est pas là. C'est moi qui te le dit: Va la voir, embrasse-là et saute lui dessus.»

La blonde se leva d'un coup, déterminée.

«T'as raison. Je ne vais pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça! Merci!»

Puis elle fila dans sa route et roula aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait chez la brune. Peut-être même un peu trop vite...

* * *

 _ ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées***_

 _Merci pour vos follows, favs, et reviews!_

Clmx: La suite la voilà ;)

Ewilan: Voilà comment tout a commencé, pour la suite c'est next chapitre ;)

Mlleninou05: Alors la voilà sans aucun doute ;)

N'hésitez-pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non. Je vous dis à la prochaine.

 ** _Little Monkey._**


End file.
